Everybody Needs Somebody Sometime
by xknotxtiedx
Summary: Trish Stratus has her eyes, her heart and her soul set on one man in the business. In the end, everybody needs somebody sometime in their life. Is this her chance to get that special someone? Trishx?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:** I was inspired to write this after reading a few stories by jerseyrose, so many thanks to her. You probably already know who 'he' is. Dang. Lol.  
Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_Everybody Needs Somebody Sometime_

The arena was loud for the most part, a usual case as Monday Night Raw was airing live in less the three hours. Crewmembers rushed about, finishing the last touches on the lighting, technicians yelled at each other to _hurry up with the damn fireworks_ and the backstage staff ran about waving clipboards around in fury.

Trish laughed as she watched them from her spot on the floor, stretching out her legs, she would have done her exercises in the women's locker room had it been all the bitchy and giggly girls made her leave, rolling her eyes as she walked off.

Most people knew and accepted that Trish Stratus was the most dominating woman on the roster, both rosters if you wanted to be technical about it. She knew this too and what surprised most people, was that she didn't act any different.

Sure, she had her moments of being arrogant, all the more reason people loved her attitude when she sauntered down to the ring, a smirk or smile on her face. At least, she didn't giggle and make a complete fool of herself.

She shuddered, and stood up, she inhaled deeply and bent forward, pressing the palms of her hands flat on the floor, her legs shoulder apart and straight.

She heard her back crack and yelped, her knees buckling underneath her and she crashed to the floor, her hand holding her lower back, massaging it with her knuckles.

"You okay there, Trish?" Shawn Michaels stood over her, his hand out, helping her up.

"Yeah, haven't done that in a while. Thanks." She smiled at HBK and he nodded.

"Take care." He said, walking off in search of Triple H.

She laughed and picked up her jacket, slipping it on, she walked to the front of the guerrilla pit, hiding in the curtains. Her brown eyes found him in the square circle, practising a match with one of the members of the Spirit Squad. He looked so bored, she noticed and bit her bottom lip.

Half of the roster knew she had a slight crush on him. Ah, whom was she kidding? She was totally head over heels in love with him and to make matters worse, he was completely oblivious.

She averted her eyes away from him, stuttered when she spoke to him and almost always blushed in his presence. She felt like a schoolgirl and acted like one. What happened to the big, bad Trish who could holler and ask for numbers? Yeah, she died when she saw him and turned into a shy, embarrassed woman in her place.

"Pervert." A voice whispered in her ear, she turned and reddened.

"Shut up." She hissed, stepping away from the curtains.

"Why don't you walk out there, go up to him and kiss him?"

"I can't," Trish whined, looking at the ring announcer. "He'd kill me."

"Don't know til you try."

"_No. _Lillian, I'd rather keep my life and look at him from a distant then risk my life by kissing him."

"You're risking your love for him too by the looks of it. Go on, just say hello when he finishes, which is right… now." Lillian grinned and jogged away, leaving Trish alone and staring wide-eyed at the man who came through the curtains, a white towel in his hands, wiping away the sweat.

She looked over at Lillian, who gave her the thumbs up, she gathered as much courage as she could muster and walked over to him, smiling through her fear and adoration.

"Hey." She murmured, her heart pounding firmly against her chest, which she was sure he could hear.

"Oh, hey Trish, what's up?" He replied, looking down at her while he took a gulp of water.

"Uh, I just, um, I…I just wanted…to s…say hey." She could have kicked herself, hard.

"Hey." He said, smiling somewhat.

_Smart-ass, make me feel stupid, and queasy and lovey why don't you? _"Yeah, um. Good luck with your m…match tonight!" Trish rushed, smiling and running off.

* * *

She sat on the bench inside the women's locker room, arguing with herself over her stupidity. Her blonde hair falling over her eyes, covering her blushing face, her arms crossed over her body. She was kicking herself mentally, cursing at herself. She lacked the guts she wanted to even ask him out for a drink! She could barely say hello without feeling dumb witted like Maria.

"Ugh, I shouldn't have listened to Lillian." Trish chastised herself quietly.

"You said hello to him though didn't you? You walked up to him and said something to him, hell he smiled!" Lillian said, walking in and overhearing Trish.

"He smiled at how stupid I am. He had this, 'what the fuck are you doing' face." Trish looked at Lillian helplessly.

"I really want to ask him out, Lil. But, I can't. It's like, some force stopping me to ask him. I'm never like this."

"You're in love with him. I mean, everyone can see it, besides him. Look, invite him out casually and see how things go. Nothing wrong with that."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"No."

"Yes! Trish, get over whatever it is holding you into some lovesick puppy and tell him about your feelings. Or, I will." Lillian smirked and backed towards the door.

"You wouldn't."

"So, sure about that?"

"Lillian, please don't!"

"I will!" Lillian sang, opening the door and walking down the hallway.

"Fuck! Lillian!" Trish yelled, jumping up from her spot and racing the down the hallway. She stopped in her tracks and felt her cheeks heating.

Lillian stood with him. Talking.

He saw her then looked back to Lillian, shrugging his massive shoulder.

Trish pressed her back to the wall, breathing deeply. Lillian was her best friend, she wouldn't tell him, right? Right?

Wrong.

He walked over to where she stood, his head tilted to the side.

"So, Lillian said you wanted to invite me out. Is that true?" He asked her.

"Uh, I…yeah." She closed her eyes, no use denying it, was there?

"You sure?"

Trish nodded meekly, her hands gripped tightly together, she was sure her knuckles were turning white and that she was drawing blood from her nails, just waiting with anticipation for his answer.

"I'd, like that."

Trish opened her eyes and stared up at him, did she hear the right answer? Was she going out with him? Her face broke into a huge smile and she blushed.

"Cool! Well, how about we go somewhere after the show?" Trish asked, feeling a little bit more like her.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'll, uh, meet you here once it's finished and we're all good to go."

Trish agreed and watched him walk back to his locker room, a grin etched on her face, almost permanently. Lillian laughed and hugged Trish, congratulating her.

"I can't believe you told him! And he said he would!" Trish said excitedly, bouncing on her toes.

"All because of moi." Lillian flicked her honey blonde hair over her shoulders, smiling.

"I could have done it on my own, I just… decided to take my time." Trish defended herself, laughing. Feeling much more relieved and happier.

"Ha, good one. C'mon, everyone is coming in, we got to get ready."

* * *

The Canadian Bombshell paced around the guerrilla pit, waiting for him. The show ended half an hour ago and Trish became anxious.

_What if he forgot? Or worse, standing me up! _Trish's heart beat quicker in her chest and she smoothed out her blouse. She decided on dressing casual, not even bothering to look at her short skirts, low cut shirts. Instead settling on a simple purple blouse and black pants; simple yet stunning on her hourglass figure.

Five minutes.

Ten minutes.

Trish's heart began to sink and her eyes brimmed with tears. Desperately, she wiped them away. _Fuck the make up, he's not coming._

Clutching her purse tightly, she picked up her suitcase and exited the arena. Why wait an extra ten minutes when you're positive he's not going to show?

A warm hand touched her forearm gently, Trish turned and sniffed quietly, determined to not show she was crying.

"Sorry I'm late." He murmured, studying her face.

"Yeah, well. I didn't think you were serious about coming out with me." Trish whispered.

"To be honest, I thought this was some joke."

"Why would I joke?"

"Trish, look at me. I'm the big, bad, red machine. How many times do you think someone like you would ask me out? Not very, so I had every right to think this was some joke."

"I'm not playing a joke. I just, want to get to know you more."

"Would you still like to go out?" He asked and hid a small smile when she nodded.

"Good."

* * *

She watched him through her lashes as he picked up a beer and took a swig of it. She liked it when he did that.

She liked when he held her gaze when they talked and he focused purely on her and what she had to say before he spoke.

She liked it when he chuckled deeply and smiled.

This was a new Kane. And, damn, she loved it.

"I like this Trish. If, you know, if you feel up to it; I'd like to do this again." He said, honestly.

"Me too. I've had a lot of fun and it's nice when you aren't choke slamming me into canvas." She laughed.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Quickly reminded of what his ex-wife manipulated him to do.

"Forgiven. Are we done here?"

He nodded and paid the bill even after she offered to go halves, he refused and paid before she could interfere.

They walked side by side down the corridor of the hotel, walking past closed doors and whispered voices.

"Oh, here's my room." Trish said, reluctantly, absolutely not wanting to end the night they had shared over a delicious meal.

"Oh," Kane stopped and looked down at Trish. "Thanks for getting me out of my bat cave, I had a good time and well, I'm glad it was with you…"

"Your welcome." Trish leant up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek, well, the jaw bone; the only place she could reach standing up on her toes.

She blushed and turned her eyes away from him, she hadn't even got the hotel room card from her purse yet, but her fingers fumbled together.

She wanted to kiss him hard.

Little did she know Kane did as well.

* * *

_**A/N:** Do not fear! Another chapter is near! This is just a two-shot. Two chapters and that's it- unless I get a good response or people prodding me with sticks and cattle prods. Anyways, tell me that you think! See you in chapter two._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter II.**_

_His lips brushed against hers softly, large hands finding a comfortable spot on her perfect curves, pushing her back towards the hotel wall. Tongues touching, voices moaning, bodies pressed closely together. His hands swiftly pulling apart her shirt, buttons popping, soft reassuring laughter, exploring hands, soft, gentle. Goose bumped skin, deep breathing._

Trish woke with a start, sweat glistening in the crevasse of her breasts; she flipped the covers back and sat up, swinging her legs around, she leant her head in her hands, calming herself.

She laughed and stood, realising it was dream, nothing more than a ridiculously, hot, bothersome dream. Checking the bedside clock, _one seventeen._ She said goodnight to Kane only a couple of hours beforehand. She invited him in, he declined politely, she understood, smiling a toothy smile and closing the door behind her and bidding him a goodnight and thanking him again for going out with her.

Knowing that after that particular dream she definitely wouldn't be getting back to bed anytime soon, she tied her hair up in a loose ponytail and found her pants and midriff t-shirt. She picked up the hotel key card and some change she found floating around in her purse, she shut the door with a click and walked down the hallway, stopping to stretch every few steps and starting again.

"Mind if I come with you?" Someone spoke from behind her.

Turning Trish blushed and nodded, Kane caught up with her in two paces.

The two of them walked out of the hotel together, the city night awake and pumping with energy. Recollecting her wondering thoughts, she started at a slow jog down the street, Kane keeping up with her easily, almost walking at the pace that she set for herself. Kane chuckled and she smiled questioningly.

"You jog too slow, speed it up."

"What's the rush?"

"I…" He shrugged and kept his gaze forward. Their shoes padding against the concrete path, both of them too focused on their breathing and where they were going to converse.

A car screeched ahead of them, stopping at the quiet intersection. Kane jogged at her side, hiding her from the road with his size, they passed the car and turned left down another street, away from the vehicle.

The air was warm and Trish slowed to a stop in front of a brick house, she looked up at Kane and offered him her water.

Taking the drink, he sipped it and handed it back, thanking her.

"Thanks for coming on a jog with me." Trish murmured up at him.

"No problem. I couldn't get any sleep anyway."

"Oh, me either." She faced the other way, wiping a hand over her cheek to hide her reddened cheeks.

"Didn't think you did, I heard a lot of moaning coming from your direction." Kane watched her as her mouth dropped and her eyes widen in shock.

"Wha?"

"Mmhm." He grabbed her water and took another drink.

"You're lying!"

"No."

"Oh my gosh." She covered her mouth and hid behind her arm, the embarrassment setting in to the biggest impact.

Kane chuckled and she looked up to see him smiling.

"I kid." He laughed and stepped back when she slapped his chest.

"I hate you." She pouted and turned away from the large man.

"Lies." He whispered, pulling her into him and securing his arms around her waist.

Tilting her head back against his chest, she looked up at him, her brown eyes boring into his. Unaware that her tongue slid along her bottom lip, she twisted in his arms, pulling his head down she kissed him, her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him closer to her as he could get. His hands slid to around to her backside, picking her up effortlessly, she instinctively crossed her legs over his hips. Their kiss growing more passionate and needing as they stood in the heart of the pathway.

Kane eased away and pressed his forehead to her own, their noses touching and her hand delicately gliding down his jaw and nape of his neck.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear, so quietly she didn't quite believe he spoke the four-letter word.

Trish squeaked and held him tight, "I love you too."

_**Several Months Later…**_

He pushed his way out of the curtains and his music faded away, a stage crewmember shakily handed the tall man a bottle of water and then turned-tail and ran. She stood from her spot leaning against the wall, smiling as he came walking up to her. His hand trailing down her face and bending down to kiss her softly, a greeting she loved.

"Hey," she spoke, her voice soft. "I was you know, wondering if you'd like to go out sometime with me."

He watched her and the corner of his eyes crinkled when he smiled.

"You sure you don't need Lillian to ask me that?"

"I haven't needed her for anything else."

He laughed and pulled her into him.

"Trish, I would love to go out with you sometime." He kissed the top of her blonde head.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

**Fin.

* * *

**

_**A/N:** Nyaw, I love the couple Trish and Kane, how cute are they? And, the best thing about them is you can write them in so many different ways and personas and they'd still turn out to be so unpredictable and perfect. (sigh)_

_Thanks everyone for the reviews. (loves)_


End file.
